heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-04 - New Tricks
Late evening at Mack and Company. Being a Thursday evening, it's a little busy, though not what it'll be for the next couple of nights. Janine Guthrie is tidying some papers at the reception desk. From the observation lane, one can see into the second service bay, where there's a classic 'Fifty-Eight Chevy on one of the lifts. The young woman who should be working on it can be seen in the first service bay, sitting on a stack of tires and eating a sandwich with one hand, while holding a can of cola soda pop in the other. It's a nice evening, if warm; though it's the eighty-eight percent humidity that really gets some people. The natives don't seem to mind it overmuch, though. A shiny black Rolls Royce pulls into the garage parking lot, stopping by the front door. A moment later, Pepper is stepping out of the posh vehicle, shouldering her bag as she does so. A quick word with the driver and she closes the door and watches the black car leave again. A quick glance around the parking lot (force of habit), and she steps into the garage's lobby to talk with Janine about the Shelby. When she enters the lobby, Janine looks up and smiles. "Miss Potts, wasn't it? Your car has been ready and, since you requested the vehicle not be delivered, it's been stored here with quite safely." All of this is said as she looks at Pepper and types on her keyboard. In a moment, another invoice is being spat from the printer. Janine leans back and retrieves it, then goes to hand it to Pepper for inspection and approval. The hydraulic hose has been repaired, the car over all has been inspected nose to tail (no charge), and there is a recommendation for the oil to be changed in another thousand miles. The car is back to tip-top shape. Pepper Potts takes the invoice and glances it over quickly, nodding to herself as she reads. "Yes. Thank you so much for taking care of it. I'd have been back by sooner, but ... well, I'm sure you know how it can be." She signs the invoice and offers it back to Janine. "I was also wondering, does your garage have any sort of ... arrangement for making house calls?" It's a thought she had on the way here, and she's fully expecting the answer to be no. "That's actually what helped make Mack and Company popular enough to let us open this second location," replies Janine, smiling wider. "We've had plenty of customers who wish to remain discreet, yet like anyone else have cars that occasionally require repair. Our staff are well-versed in non-disclosure agreements, and we keep files on just such on-hand in case a prospective customers ever need them referenced. Here, let me get you a brochure..." She leans sideways along the desk, pulling out a drawer and bringing out a thick and tall pamphlet. It details the "V.I.P. Program", which promises skilled technicians available twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. When a technician is called out, a photograph and short bio are sent to the customer's phone or e-mail inbox, so they know exactly who will be coming to their door, along with a closely-estimated time of arrival with a variance of no more than ten minutes, so they know when the technician will be arriving as well. Technicians are familiar with non-disclosure agreements, trained to read through them carefully and so on, thus ensuring privacy and respect for those necessary. So on and so on and so on and so on. All for a small monthly fee (primarily to cover their not being at the shop), though the customer can cancel at any time. Of course, the service is backed up with the company's guarantee of quality and satisfaction. If any damages are the result of the technician, the company will pay to have them repaired immediately. So on and so on. Okay, this is impressive. Pepper had honestly NOT expected anything even remotely like this, but then, she's never really paid Tony's vintage cars all that much attention. She accepts the brochure, planning to run it past Happy at least, though she's already pretty much sold on it. "Splendid. Thank you again. I'll look this over and definitely be back in touch." She then offers the card attached to Tony's personal expense account to Janine. "I'll need to check with our driver, but I suspect that there's at least one other car needing service soon." That makes Janine's grin warm even more. "We're happy to help. We know that car lovers come in all shapes and sizes. Those who prefer or need visits to their home shouldn't have to be left out." There's a reason Mack and Company is popular, after all. She starts tapping on the computer again, glancing at the card now and then, and in a moment another paper is spat from the printer behind her. As she turns to reach back for it, she glances at Pepper and asks, "Would you like us to keep your billing information on-file, then, in case you need our services again?" Some people are anal about not letting their billing information just sit in a business' computer, after all, so like in nearly everything else, there are options to make the customer feel at ease. The paper, incidentally, is a full, detailed receipt, which gets handed to the redhead as Janine settles before her computer once more. Pepper Potts takes the receipt document and glances it over. "Yes, please." is her response about the billing information. It's one of those accounts that doesn't actually contain funds, they're only sent there to pay for purchases after being approved by herself or Tony (or, in a pinch, JARVIS). She signs the receipt and turns it back to Janine, then stows the card back in her bag. The receipt is taken back to the printer, since it's one of those million-in-one sorts of machines, and a copy is printed out. That's handed to Pepper for her records, the original put in an accordion folder with copies of the itemized statements and such that have accrued so far, then Janine rolls her chair over to her right to lean down and pull open a drawer to slip the folder into. "Alright," she says as she gets back to her computer, then slips out of her chair, "if you'll give me just a moment, I'll go get the Restoration Specialist who worked on your Shelby." A smile given to the redhead, then Janine slips away from the desk to hurry out the nearest door into the first service bay. How she knew where Tanya was without looking for her or calling for her or whatever else. Maybe she's just that good. Tanya gets up from her tire-seat, then looks through the window-walls of the observation lane to look at Pepper. A nod and a quick comment to Janine, then Tanya hurries through the bay to the other end of the observation lane, accessing the lane through the glass doors, then hurrying out of the south-east "back" door. In about four and a half minutes, the familiar rumble of the Shelby can be heard as Tanya carefully drives the car into the parking lot from the street, the blue and white Cobra gleaming brightly in the floodlights. Pepper Potts takes the moment that Janine spends going to ask Tanya to bring the Shelby around in stowing her copy of the receipt and then acknowledging the request for funds already waiting on her phone. When she hears the blue car rumble up to the front of the building, she turns, takes a visibly deep breath, then walks toward the doors. She is NOT looking forward to having to drive the car back to its home. The pink-haired young woman has rubber gloves on, so she doesn't get the grease from her hands on the steering wheel. She pulls over near Pepper, grinning up at her. "Good as pretty and twice as new," Tanya says as she opens the door--and it can be seen that she was sitting on a clean towel, so she doesn't get the various fluids and such from her uniform on the seat. Yes, businesses and wage-slaves actually put this sort of thought into things sometimes. The keys are handed over, then the towel retrieved and slung over her right shoulder. As she strips off her gloves, she says, "On the passenger seat is a D.V.D.-R.O.M. disc; I had to test-drive the Cobra, so James Mack--the owner and operator--hooked up to wireless web cameras, one pointing out and one pointing in, so you can see I babied the car." Her grin returns, there, then she adds, "And there are documents--text files--about the hardware and software used, if you wanted the videos picked through by a third-party for safety." Pepper Potts ahs and nods, accepting the keys graciously and actually appearing fascinated by the mention of test drives and a DVD and everything. "Wow. Thank you. I suspect they'll be well received." Yet again she's being very careful to not name her boss in so many words, though really, there's no reason for it. "I'm sure we'll be in touch again soon, but hopefully not about this same car." She climbs into the Shelby and starts the engine readily enough, and with a wave goes to drive away ... but instead promptly stalls the car. Ouch. A nod and a wave of her own hand, then Tanya is about to turn away--when the engine stalls. Pink brows knit together as she cringes, lips pulling back a touch. Shoving the gloves into her pocket, she sets her hands on her hips and offers a sympathetic smile. "I'm off-duty, actually," she says, looking at Pepper. "If you need, I can drive you back home. No trouble, and no charge." And no more pain for the Shelby, but she doesn't say that part. "I promise to not open her up and see what she can do." That's said with a grin; she would have to admit to being somewhat tempted about it, but she would never actually do it. Pepper Potts is visibly cringing while her hands are still on the wheel. "Um... I would really appreciate it." She would even be okay with the mechanic driving her fast -- couldn't be any worse than what Tony usually does. She sets the parking break in the car, then moves to climb back out a bit hastily. Yeah, clearly this car isn't her baby. "Alright, give me just a moment to get cleaned up and put on a fresh uniform," says Tanya, glad she'd gotten into the habit of keeping one at the shop. I'll be right back, okay?" She smiles at the other woman as she turns to jog back into the first service bay. Heading into the locker room, she cleans up in record time, then hurriedly changes clothes, grabbing personal possessions at the same time, and so on. She's still combing fingers through damp hair when she emerges again. "Alright, are you ready?" she asks after jogging back to Pepper. Pepper Potts nods to Tanya readily and walks around to her much more accustomed passenger's seat in the Shelby. She's just finished fastening her seat belt when Tanya returns and is indeed ready. The DVD et al that had been on the seat are now safely tucked into her bag resting on the floorboards near her feet. "Yes, I'm ready. And thank you so much for driving." She looks possibly a bit embarrassed by the fact that of all the things she knows and can do, an old car is completely beyond her. Sliding in behind the wheel, Tanya fastens her seat belt, then ducks her head a bit to make sure of the location of all the instruments and such; yes, she was just in the thing, but it never hurts to be careful. "Hey, not a problem," she says to the woman's thanks, giving her a sincere smile. "Grease monkeys go well with cars." It's not like she's good at a whole lot besides tinkering with engines, so there's no judgement in her The clutch depressed and the gearstick pushed forward, then she turns the key in the ignition, letting the Cobra roar to life. "That's a good boy," Tanya murmurs appreciatively, then eases the car around and headed back out to the road. "So where are we going?" she asks as she gets to the nearest driveway. Pepper Potts can't help but admire how effortlessly Tanya gets the Shelby to behave. "I can't begin to say how glad I am of that. Just the thought of getting caught in traffic in this car..." She gives Tanya the address for Stark Tower, and smiles a bit to herself at the mechanic talking to the vehicle fondly. Tony does pretty much the same thing with Dummy and Butterfingers... in his own way. "Will you need a lift back to the garage? I can ask Happy to drive you back..." The address is calculated--okay, that means they're turning right. Flicking on the blinker, she peers to her left and waits, then finally eases out onto the street. At the woman's question, Tanya smiles, but doesn't look over at Pepper. It's not false respect for the car, either; she just really doesn't want to crash. She rests her left arm on the door, keeping both hands on the wheel, if not technically at the "ten and two" positions. "Nah, I don't need a ride, really. I can fl--wait." Yes, that proverbial light bulb clicked on over her head. She was raised in the Bronx and lived in Harlem for the last years, but she knows her way around Manhattan. "Stark Tower? Really? Wow." She grins widely and shifts a bit in her seat. Every gear head knows about Stark's car collection. "Wow. Umm, well--technically, no, I don't need a ride, but in the interest of full disclosure, I've got'a admit to thinking it'd be fu--incredibly neat to be driven by Mister Stark's driver." She's torn, now--she doesn't need a ride, really. But--a ride in one of Stark's personal cars! That's a dream come true even for an admitted Hammer Girl. Pepper Potts laughs softly. "Really." She can't help but grin at Tanya's reaction to the offer of a ride. "It's settled, then." She brandishes her phone to call Happy and let him know, then blinks at something the driver tells her and glances over at the mechanic again. "... I think I can pick them up on the way. Okay, see you soon." She ends the call and looks at the woman driving a bit apologetically. "Do you think we could stop on the way and pick up some bagels?" Sounds like a Tony request. "Bagels? Yeah, sure--I know this great place over by Marcus Garvey Park; little on the pricey side, but they make their bagels with a touch of cinnamon and other such things, even the plain ones." Tanya grins and glances over at Pepper, then flicks the turn signal again and prepares to make a left. They aren't that far from the business in question, so it won't take long. In the meantime, Tanya arches a brow in thought and says, "Man, you know, I thought today was going to be a boring day, too." Another grin, then she briefly glances at Pepper once more. Not a bad way to end her day, really--and Cordy will be insanely jealous. Pepper Potts chuckles softly. "That's actually the place that Tony insists on, so it's perfect." A boring day. She hasn't seen one of THOSE in a while. "You know, what I wouldn't give for one, quiet, boring day." Maybe she can pick up something for herself for dinner from the bagel place at the same time. "Well," says Tanya, tilting her head a little to one side and grinning still, "I'd offer to trade a day with you, but I'm pretty sure I'd make the Stark Industries stock plummet--though if I can say so, I think seeing you in this uniform would be funny." She--actually giggles, imagining Pepper in a grease- and oil-stained uniform, hair tied back, smudges of various car-related fluids on her face. Such a far cry from the competent businesswoman she normally looks like. "But, hey, if you ever want, I could use a hand changing some roadster's oil sometime..." Brows lift in humor as the bagel shop comes into view. Pepper Potts appears to be actually honestly contemplating the possibility. "You know, that actually sounds like fun. Maybe we can schedule for you to give each of the vintage cars a service check and then I'll be happy to play assistant grease monkey." It would make for a definite change of pace, and could possibly be enough to tear Tony away from his workshop for a few hours. Slowing the car down, Tanya takes her arm from resting on the door, so she can turn the steering wheel. "Hey, you know, that actually sounds like a pretty neat idea," she says as she takes the car into the parking lot. "I think you playing assistant grease monkey would be pretty neat, too--learn something about the cars, and take a day off from the usual hustle-and-bustle, yeah?" She finds a spot across from the front door; it's not where she'd like, but at least it's within view, so she noses her way into it. Pepper Potts smiles at Tanya, always genuine but this time much warmer than usual. "I agree. We definitely need to plan it." As they pull into the parking lot of the bagel place, she reaches for the door handle. "Do you want to wait here while I go inside? Oh, and did you want anything? My treat, the least I can do for you driving me like I'm some helpless damsel." "Sure, I'll stay here and guard the Cobra," says Tanya as she shuts off the engine. "And, umm--cinnamon bagel? You'll see them. Covered in butter and cinnamon." Another grin, then, and she adds, "Oh, also--I wouldn't call you a helpless damsel. You keep up with tony Stark, after all." And some say she runs the company while letting Stark be a figurehead. Tanya'd almost buy it, really Pepper Potts climbs out of the car, and looks at Tanya. "About cars I'm worse than helpless. It's like they KNOW, and they're just waiting for a chance to ... mess with my head." Of course, that could have something to do with the fact that all of Tony's cars are either vintage awesomeness or modern super cars or posh expensive things. "Cinnamon bagel, got it." Then she's walking briskly into the bagel place. The pink-haired young woman just chuckles, and watches her go in the side-view mirror. She rests her head on the back of the seat and looks up to the sky. She thinks cars are pretty easy, and is sure she can get the businesswoman at least moderately more knowledgeable about them. Besides, it's just neat, to have that kind of opportunity. How many people /really/ get that kind of thing, after all? ((Fade Out)) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs